


Pissy Justice

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not much Nepeta likes more than getting eaten out by her girlfriend Terezi, but this time she's a bit put off by a scalemate that seemed to be watching them. The offending dragon must be executed, of course - but for such a despicable crime, Terezi decides that he needs some extra punishment. So she empties her bladder on the scalemate before proceeding with the hanging. And while they're out in the branches, Nepeta decides to take aim at the scalemate herself. She pees out into the night before she and Terezi pick up where they left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pissy Justice

Nepeta leaned back into her chair in post-orgasm bliss. A few giggles emanated from by her crotch as Terezi took a few last licks, before looking up and cackling delightedly. She grinned and said, "You're so delicious! You taste like green tea ice cream."

"If you say so!" Nepeta giggled in response. Terezi always said that after eating her out, and Nepeta could hardly object to being compared to something tasty. Though, in her current state she probably would have been suggestible to any flavor Terezi would say. She sighed happily and then said, "That was purretty much purrfect as pawlways, Furrezi!" 

"I'm furry glad you think so!" Terezi responded, and the two of them laughed together. 

"Yeah! The only purroblem was that one of your dragons was trying to spy on us, I think!" Nepeta said, sticking her tongue out. She pointed to a scalemate that had fallen over onto the ground across the room. There were tons of the things around the room, but that one had tumbled right into her line of sight a few minutes ago as she had been bucking against Terezi's face. And it had been staring at her with its shiny blue eyes right through her orgasm.

Terezi turned and sniffed in the other direction, and then gasped audibly. "Clergyman Dustwing! How could you throw away your sacred oath of celibacy so casually to watch a young legislacerator and young pouncellor in such a compromised situation! This cannot go unpunished." She then giggled and stood up, bounding over to the offending scalemate, wearing nothing but her red panties. Nepeta stood up out of the chair and followed, completely naked.

Terezi kicked at the light gray dragon gently to nudge it towards the center of the room, and she and Nepeta stood over it. Terezi stared down angrily for a moment, before declaring, "You must be punished! But the usual execution doesn't seem sufficient for such an act of perversion. Don't you agree, pouncellor?" 

"Yes, this is just pawful! What punishment does the distinguished legislacerator recommend?" Nepeta loved going along with Terezi's scalemate roleplays.

Terezi cackled before responding, "Well, perhaps I should indulge the good Clergyman's lewdness. He can go to the gallows with the shameful stench of urine on him! The young legislacerator requires a bathroom break, anyway." 

"Oh! That sounds like a good way to mark him as a purrvert!" Nepeta giggled at Terezi's suggestion. The idea wasn't particularly out of the ordinary for them - they often found it fun to pee in front of each other. And Nepeta got a thrill out of the idea of Terezi's form of justice for this particular scalemate.

"Yes indeed! So, Dustwing, any last words?" Terezi said, pulling the crotch of her red panties to the side, and straddling the dragon. And with that, a teal stream began to drip down onto the plush. It quickly began to soak in, the tinted liquid spreading across the lightly-colored fabric.

Nepeta looked on with a giggle as Terezi's stream picked up in strength. She started to aim up and down the dragon's body, and one side of the gray scalemate quickly became damp and teal. Terezi cackled and then said, "So, pouncellor, what do you make of the criminal's reaction?" 

"He seems to be showing no remorse for his depurravity!" Nepeta giggled, kicking at the scalemate a bit. She ended up knocking it out from beneath Terezi's legs and a few feet in front of her; but Terezi just leaned back and kept pissing, aiming forward at the plush's new location.

"Oh, so his deviancy truly knows no bounds! Very well then Clergyman, you'll enjoy your last shower before you head to the gallows. Pouncellor, please rotate the prisoner so I don't miss any spots," Terezi said with a grin.

Nepeta just giggled and grabbed a dry spot by the scalemate's head and flipped him over. Terezi's stream continued to arc through the air and splatter down on the dry side of the scalemate. She let her pee soak into the same place for a few seconds, creating a darker teal spot there. Then she aimed the stream around the rest of the visible fabric of the plush, dampening and discoloring it. 

The two of them giggled together for a bit, and Nepeta kept watching Terezi pee on the dragon. Finally, Terezi spoke up, "Alas, I am almost done peeing! Does the good pouncellor have any last punishments in mind for our convict?"

Nepeta thought for a moment and then said, "Yes! I think he should face his executioner and see her purretty teal stream hit his face!" She then leaned over and grabbed the scalemate by his still-dry snout. She set him upright, facing towards Terezi about three feet away. Terezi cackled and leaned back even more, aiming her pee stream farther forward. It arced impressively through the air and splattered right against the scalemate's snout, earning a delighted giggle from Nepeta. Terezi then aimed it slightly farther, and her urine landed on the top of the scalemate's head. 

Terezi's piss flowed a little longer, enough to establish a vibrant teal spot right above the plush's eyes. But finally her stream weakened abruptly, and Terezi relaxed and let the last little bit drip out on the floor, leaving a small teal puddle. 

The last drop of pee had scarcely dribbled down from Terezi's crotch when she bounded across the room to retrieve one of the many nooses she had lying around her room. Nepeta watched with a smile as her mostly-naked girlfriend tightened the noose around the scalemate's neck and hoisted it up. A few drops of pee dripped off, and then Terezi used the dragon's mostly-dry butt to mop up all of the urine that had made its way to the floor. She then quickly made her way over to the window with the urine-soaked plush in tow. 

Nepeta followed eagerly behind, and patted Terezi gently on the butt as she opened up the window to climb out onto a large nearby branch. Terezi cackled in response, and then turned around to give Nepeta a quick kiss on the cheek and to cop a feel of one of her breasts. She then turned away and climbed out, scampering across one of the bridges she'd made over to a different branch of the tree.

Nepeta climbed out after Terezi, and hoisted herself up onto a slightly lower branch and squatted down on it. It was quite dark out, so there was no worry of anyone on the ground seeing either of them in their state of undress. But Nepeta's eyes quickly adjusted to the light and she could see Terezi tie the rope to a branch. Then Terezi let go, and the scalemate dropped down right in front of Nepeta. The noose tightened and squeezed the stuffing in its neck, and the dragon started gently swinging a bit in front of and below Nepeta.

"Justice is served!" Terezi said with a cackle. She started to make her way back to the window. "Court is adjourned! The victorious legislacerator invites the dignified pouncellor back to resume their activities in private."

"The pouncellor agrees that this is a meowst purrfect idea! However, first she asks to have a litterbox break of her own," Nepeta said. Watching Terezi go had made her aware of her own need to piss. And the fact that she was currently squatting down naked was doing a good job convincing her brain that she should relax her bladder. 

"Let 'er rip then, girl!" Terezi said, sniffing downward. Nepeta giggled and let a small bit of piss start to dribble out onto the branch between her feet. It quickly grew to a more forceful spray, and she held herself as to direct it forward. The urine arced through the air and into the night, hitting leaves below or perhaps making it all of the way to the ground.

Nepeta sighed in relief. Then, she looked down and saw that her stream was already flowing not too far under the recently-hung scalemate. With a giggle, she aimed upwards, and her stream hit Clergyman Dustwing right in the belly. She couldn't really see, but she could imagine a green spot soaking into the fabric around Terezi's teal stains. She looked up at Terezi and proudly announced, "The pouncellor has decided to add her own punishment to the defamed dragon!" 

"The legislacerator approves of this as most fitting!" Terezi cackled in response. After a moment's more of thought, she added, "Though she would also gladly accept the pouncellor's help in 'fur-tilizing' her most dignified tree!" 

Nepeta laughed excitedly at the suggestion. She aimed her piss at the scalemate's belly a little longer, but then pivoted her crotch to point towards the tree. Her pee made a long, graceful arc through the air, and at the bottom she could very faintly see it splattering against the side of the tree in the night. "The pouncellor is glad to help with the impurrtant task of tree maintenance! And she appurreciates the legislacerator's use of a catpun!" 

Terezi giggled in response, and Nepeta joined in as she continued to let her pee spray into the night and hit the tree somewhere below. She pissed for a bit longer before her bladder felt just about empty. Nepeta sighed contentedly as the last few drops dribbled out onto the branch below her. When she was done, she bounded up from her squatting position and climbed back towards the window. Terezi helped hoist her back in, and then closed the window.

"So, miss pouncellor... Now that the offending dragon has been removed from the premises, and we've both relieved out bladders, shall we continue?" Terezi said with a wide grin. Nepeta smiled back, admiring her girlfriend's mostly-naked body.

"Yes, I think that sounds most purrfect!" she responded. Terezi cackled and sidled up to Nepeta, grabbing her butt with both hands. Nepeta giggled gleefully and responded by placing one hand against one of Terezi's breasts and the other one on Terezi's panties - the fabric over her crotch was pretty damp at this point. Terezi slid up closer, and shuffled her legs apart. Nepeta took the opportunity to slide her hand down the front of Terezi's underwear and start teasing at her clit with her fingers.

Terezi gasped happily and leaned in to kiss Nepeta. Her tongue quickly slid into Nepeta's mouth and darted around. Nepeta closed her eyes and returned the kiss, and rubbed up and down Terezi's slick labia. Terezi pulled herself close, and Nepeta moaned happily. She'd certainly be up for plenty more of this before the evening was over.


End file.
